


One Car, One Broomstick, and What Kind of Sense Does This Make?

by Resevius



Category: Harry Potter — J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, My brain is weird, Suspend disbelief, dream fic, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resevius/pseuds/Resevius
Summary: I had a dream. Twice. So have a fic and suspend all the disbelief! It started with Hermione's plan to evade the Death Eaters in a car...





	One Car, One Broomstick, and What Kind of Sense Does This Make?

This didn't make sense...  
This really didn't make sense!   
In what world was this supposed to make sense?  
"Hermione!" Harry leaned forward in the backseat, tapping his friend on the shoulder. "Why is Ron driving again?"   
"Oi!" Ron twisted his neck around to give Harry a reproachful look. "You didn't complain in first year!"   
"We were in the air," Harry shrugged. "There was nothing for you to crash into."   
Ron lifted a hand from the gear shift, where he had intwined his fingers with Hermione's, and waved his arm around. "I don't see anyone here, either, mate."   
Hermione took his hand back and grinned. Harry slumped back in the seat.   
"Hang on," Hermione said, "Where did that car come from?"   
A car that was about the same size as theirs was approaching. Harry's stomach clenched in anticipation, which didn't make sense, because the car was two lanes away. Before he had time to do more than notice the headlights growing larger, the car whizzed past.   
"Piece of cake," said Ron. Hermione was still grinning and gazing at Ron.   
"Hang on," said Harry again, "how long have you two been together?"   
"Where have you been, Harry?" said Ron. "We always have been."   
"Do you think this plan is working?" said Hermione suddenly.   
"It was your idea," said Harry and Ron together. "Steal a car and hide from Death Eaters."   
"I don't see any Death Eaters." It was Harry's turn to wave an arm toward the highway.   
"Oh no!" Hermione pulled her hand sharply from Ron's, and whipped out her wand. "What is that?"   
Ron pulled over, rather skillfullly, which didn't make sense, and Harry looked out of the window. A dark shape was steadily growing larger in the deep blue sky. The shape was descending right towards their car.   
"Crap! We've been found!" Ron facepalmed. "Oi, Harry, where are you going?"   
Harry had leaped from the car, and grabbed a broomstick that was lying in the backseat. Because that definitely made sense. He kicked off hard and rose quickly into the air to meet the dark shape.   
Somehow, the man, despite never having been superb on a broom, was able to extend both arms to Harry and pull him into a warm hug and even warmer snog.   
"You found us!" said Harry breathlessly.   
"I found you," whispered Severus Snape. His long hair billowed behind him in the breeze, and Harry inhaled the smell of cigarette smoke and potions. Because Snape totally smoked. Because that makes a LOT of sense!   
"Your plan is working, my brat," said Severus, kissing Harry again. "The Dark Lord is beside himself with confusion. Stay —in — that — car!"   
"Is that all you came all the way out here for?"   
"Well, no." And he swooped in another amazing kiss.   
Some time later, Harry landed next to the car, climbed in, and grinned sheepishly at his two friends who were staring at him, open-mouthed, from the front seat.   
"Well?" said Ron at last. "How long have you two been together?"   
"Always," said Harry, grinning back. "Let's keep driving." Because everything made sense!


End file.
